Four Simple Words, The Snow Day
by SoraGirl
Summary: Heh, Taiora, OF COURSE, short, simple ficlet about Tai and Sora getting off for a snow day : please R&R! Happy holidays!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...*sigh* Authors note: Written on a snow day, Y AY! I love snow days!! ^_^ Short...fluffy...pointless.I needed to do a Taiora though :) Alright, for any of u who read my other fic, Always, I have it completely finished but I HATE it somethin' fierce...it got all...dark and depressing...I may just post it like that but I'm working on rewriting it. Hopefully, I'll be able to a Christmas fic, I have some ideas for one but I've got alot of essays do. Anyway, hope you like it :) R&R  
  
Four Simple Words, The Snow Day  
  
Tai Kamiya waited anxiously, shredding up the post-it note he'd found on the table into little pieces, no reason, only a nervous habit. He watched the monitor in anticipation as the names scrolled down all too slowly. "Come on already!" he groaned, exasperated. Who knew that there where so many schools? Narcasin, New Willow, Nuchawan, all closed.  
  
He made a desperate final glance to the window, reassuring himself that they'd be closed too, but quickly returned his gaze to the screen. Odiba Public Schools-Closed. Four words. Four simple words that caused this seventeen year old to jump up with a triumphant "YES!!", as if he had come out victorious in a battle against the school system. or maybe just in a staring contest with the TV .  
  
Tai proceeded to dance around the room singing, "We've got a snow day.we've got a snow day, whoha!" Kari smiled at her big brother's chanting, which she could hear all the way in her room. She was pleased to be off too, of course, but she'd been smart enough to stay in bed, there was three feet of snow outside, left by this unanticipated snow storm, there was no way they were going to school.  
  
Tai quickly ran towards the door. "TAI KAMIYA!! YOU GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE LIKE THAT!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled, just as she came out of her room. The boy had enough experience with his mother's early morning temper to know not to argue. He threw on the necessary layers, waited for approval, dashed out the door, and- SMACK!!  
  
As he opened the door, he saw the snow he'd been praying for face-to-face. "SORA!!" he yelled as he wiped off the snow, knowing the snowball and the familiar laughter could have only come from one place. He heard Sora call down from below, still laughing.  
  
"How'd you guess?" she asked playfully. Tai leaned over the balcony of the apartment complex the two had lived in for years. "How'd you get out here so fast? I was just going to see if you were awake!" he questioned. "Oh come on Tai, you know me better then that. I woke up, looked out the window, knew there was no way we were going to school, and came out. You didn't sit and wait threw the 6 o' clock news just so you could SEE the listing again, did you?" He laughed, "Am I really that predictable?" "YE-" but before Sora could respond, she was hit by a snowball, and when she looked up, a clump of snow was missing from the railing of the balcony and Tai had disappeared.  
  
It was moments later when-"HA!" another snowball hit Sora. "Predictable hey?" Tai said, panting from his frantic run down the stairs. Sora smiled and laughed, her cheeks rosy from the cold. She looked up and her eyes met Tai's. They stayed like that for a moment, then they blushed, and both looked away. Tai couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even now, especially now, in the freezing cold, bundled up like an Eskimo.  
  
Suddenly, Sora was scared, having abruptly realized how risky it was to be out there. She loved the snow, but she loved Tai more. She wouldn't be able to handle losing him, but being so near him made it almost impossible for her to suppress her emotions and keep what she was feeling a secret. She was so used to telling Tai everything, they were best friends after all, but she couldn't tell him this. She was sure Tai wouldn't feel the same way and she'd hate to put him, and even herself, in that situation. She knew how selfish it would be, she was lucky enough to have Tai as a friend, she shouldn't need something more.  
  
Still, as risky as it was, she was glad she came out. Carpe diem. Seize the day, she'd have fun while she could and try to forget about the way she got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. And besides, it was tradition. All this said, she knew she had to break the silence before she said something she would regret. SMOWAK! Another snowball thrown by Sora. "EUGH! Alright! This is WAR!" Tai announced, after the rude awakening from his trance. Sora laughed and launched another snowball.  
  
- They played like when they were three...and like they had every time since then that it snowed. Hiding in the trees, sneaking up from behind. Strategizing whenever they weren't busy making ammo. Their game went undisturbed, it was far to early for anyone sane to go out and enjoy the snow, still falling from the sky. When it was clear no one was ahead, they agreed on a temporary truce so they could take a few minutes to catch their breath under a tree.  
  
"I love the snow," Sora said, looking at the scene before them, feeling the crisp, cold air on her skin. I love you, Tai thought, bitter at himself for being too afraid to say it. He watched her watch the snowflakes that made it past the shimmering branches of the tree. "Well you can thank me and the backwards, inside out, pajama's I've been wearing since Thanksgiving," Tai joked. She laughed, "It is beautiful though...isn't it?" He nodded, but not half as beautiful as you, he added mentally.  
  
They sat in silence until he noticed Sora looking cold. "Sora, it's freezing, let's go in," He said seriously. "Don't be a wimp!" she said in playful banter as her teeth chattered. "Yeesss...it's peeer-peeerfectly warm out...her...here" he said, teasing her. They laughed. "Sorry Tai...but I have to do this, I can't lose to a chicken," Sora said, and with that she picked up as much snow as her arms could hold, stood up, dumped it on Tai's head, and started running. "Oh no you don't!!" Tai yelled, jumped up, and began chasing her.  
  
"Too slow!" Sora said panting, but still laughing, five minutes later. Tai doing the same, smiled evilly, and used all of his remaining energy to attack with full force. But, Tai being Tai, he slipped and nearly brought himself and Sora crashing into a tree.  
  
He threw his arms out just in time to avoid a head on collision with the large oak, and cause Sora to be held tightly between it and his body. The laughter stopped abruptly as they realized how close they were. Their faces inches apart, their heavy breaths visible in the cold air. They stood, squished against each other, and stared, both of them afraid to move, when Tai, going against every warning bell and bits of sanity he had, began to lean in, the space between them getting less and less.  
  
Sora could feel his heart beating and his chest, moving up and down quickly, desperately trying to catch the breath he had lost running, but to nervous to do so. "Sora..." he said, and then, he kissed her... "I.I love you. I know it seems sudden.but it's not. I've always loved you and-" he said, when their lips parted, surprising both Sora and himself. She silenced him with a shaky whisper, "I love you too". Tai held her close, and suddenly, they weren't cold anymore. Those four simple words made both teens happier then a thousand snow days could. The snowstorm had been unexpected, and it had been amazing, but it was nothing compared to this.  
  
Yay...I know it's been done SO many times...but it was snowing and I needed a quick, simple, one-shot Taiora, even if its not very good. R&R, please only positive things...I need encouragement ( Luv you guys and remember,"Have you hugged an author today? Write a nice review, and make ones day!" :D  
  
O! Yeah! Come visit Against The Odds, A Taiora Shrine at http://www.geocities.com/agaisnttheodds/AgaisntTheOdds.html (hehe...yes, it is actually is spelled wrong in the address) 


End file.
